Hard Day's Knight
by Andrew Joshua Talon
Summary: The multiverse is now known to the general population of the Disney Kingdom. So the Disney Knights expand their ranks and go out to secure the multiverse. Among them? Some familiar faces...
1. Chapter 1

**Hard Day's Knight**

A Disney General/Kingdom Hearts Fic by Andrew Joshua Talon

DISCLAIMER: This is a non-profit, fan-based work of prose. Kingdom Hearts and everything else is the property of Disney and Square Enix. Please support the official release.

* * *

 _Many worlds, one sky...  
_

* * *

The reveal of other worlds existing was a bit underwhelming to Gosalyn Mallard. Being the adopted daughter of a globe trotting superhero tended to make you a bit jaded to such things. That it had become public was a bit more interesting, but still ultimately boring: The resulting riots hadn't even had any fatalities!

The whole other worlds thing opening up new possibilities for her through, that had been surprising... In a very good way. Her college education had been a lot more expensive than her father could handle. He'd taken on additional duties for SHUSH to make ends meet, but Gosalyn refused to let her father shoulder this burden all by himself.

So she enlisted in the Disney Knights and transferred to Disney Castle. All without telling her father. She was sure he would thank her later.

She stood in the exercise yard of the huge castle, only scratching a little at her exercise uniform. Her quiver was full of trick arrows, slung over her shoulder. Her combat bow was expanded, and she double checked her bowstring. She looked around at the other cadets, most of whom were older than herself.

A tall dark dog boy, twenty years of age, stood nearby dressed in red and blue exercise clothing. His hair was wild and untamed, which helped offset the inherent dorkiness of his two extended teeth. He wielded a sword and small shield, both with the symbol of Disney Castle upon them. He looked over at her and smiled. She narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Hey. Gosalyn Mallard, right? The transfer?"

"Yeah," Gosalyn said, looking a bit suspicious. "If we're going to do the upperclassman pecking order thing-"

"Relax, we don't do things that way here," he chuckled. He held out his hand. "Cadet-Captain Max Goof."

Gosalyn shook his hand back, smiling a bit. "I guess I expected more of a... You know, military start."

"We get that too, but a big focus is on flexibility since we're also diplomats, builders... Pretty much anything other worlds need us to do," Max said with a nod. "But if you want a trial by fire... You've come to the right place."

"Max Goof, Max Goof... Are you related to Captain Goof, by any chance?" Gosalyn asked.

"Ahyuck, ATEN-HUT!" Someone shouted, and all of the cadets shuffled into parade formation. Gosalyn followed, only a little slow. She stared in disbelief at the tall, gangly dog man who walked up with military precision in front of them. She glanced at Max, and back at the captain. The familiarity was undeniable.

"He's my dad," Max murmured. Gosalyn looked back, staring almost incredulously. This was the Captain of the Disney Knights? The warrior who had fought alongside the Keybearer? Who had defeated armies of Heartless? He was slightly hunched, his front teeth comically large and his eyes wide and trusting. He didn't look remotely dangerous.

Still, she'd fought enough strange villains to know she shouldn't underestimate anyone by appearance. So she stood at attention as he walked up and down the cadets.

"Cadets, ah am Captain Goof! And from this point on, you are Disney Knights to Be! You will work together, fight together, sleep together, eat together, and a whole other bunch of things together! If you do some things, you'll be disciplined! If you do other things, you'll be commended! So in either case, always have the appropriate tools needed!" Goofy nodded. "Now, the introduction to your squad is going to show just how crazy things can get! None of you know the other! You might meet lots of folks, and befriend them, and fight with them! And then fight other people with them! They might be beasts, hairless apes, mermaids, living cutlery-Who knows? It can get crazy! Nuts! Even... Goofy!" He grinned. "So, I'll introduce you to just how nuts it can get by fighting you all at once, ahyuck!"

Gosalyn blinked. "Surely he's not serious?"

"I'm always serious, young lady! And don't call me Shirley," Captain Goof barked at her, and she winced. "What's your name, cadet?"

"Gosalyn Mallard, sir!" Gosalyn shouted back, eyes right ahead.

"Hmmm... Hmmm... I like your bow," Captain Goof said with a smile. He plucked the bow string, and sighed at the sound. "B flat, my favorite!"

"Yes sir...?" Gosalyn said, blinking. Goofy cleared his throat.

"Now then! As I said, I'll be fightin' you all at once! You are free to use any weapon you've got! And free to use lethal force! I'll be refrainin' from it. Wouldn't look good on the ol' resume to kill the cadets, ahyuck," he laughed.

Gosalyn looked around and saw the other cadets were readying their weapons. Most of them looked confused... Except for Max, whose eyes were narrowed and smile was grim. A very heavyset cat man, dressed in a blue uniform, looked equally serious. As did a young redhead dog girl with flowing long hair, who wielded a staff.

"He's... He's kidding, right?" Gosalyn tried.

"Nope," Max said. Goofy continued to talk, and Gosalyn shrugged. She pulled out an arrow, notched it, and raised her bow to take aim at the captain. Goofy smiled.

"Remember! Lethal force! Come at me with intent to kill, and you'll go far, ahyuck!" Goofy said.

"Okay...? Goodbye?" Gosalyn managed. She channeled magic into her arrow, and it burst into flames. A Fire Arrow with explosive force would do some damage, but not too much. She let the arrow go, not seeing Max's eyes widen.

"Wait, no-!"

The arrow flew across the exercise yard, and Gosalyn spared a glance back at Max in frustration. "What?! He was _literally_ asking for it! He-"

"SCATTER!" The catman shouted. Gosalyn looked back and saw Captain Goof catch the arrow, spin around on one foot, and toss it right back at them. Gosalyn's eyes widened as the arrow spun right at her.

"What-?!"

 _KABOOM!  
_  
Gosalyn's groaned, head screaming in pain. Her ears were ringing, and the entire world seemed to be spinning around her. She realized she was on the ground, and sat up. Her vision returned, blurry and unfocused. It all came together as she saw numerous cadets groaning on the ground around her.

"Wha...?"

She heard clanging, shouting, and the ringing of steel. She looked over where it was, and gaped.

Captain Goof was a blur, surrounded by his son, the catman, the redhead, and a blonde dogboy. All of them were swinging and striking furiously at him, and Captain Goof was dodging, ducking, parrying, deflecting, and limboing around the blows. He jumped up, narrowly avoiding Max's sword swing. Captain Goof flipped through the air, his body bending and twisting like rubber. He landed outside the group, and the ground underneath his feet was turned to mush thanks to a blow from the catman's gauntlets. He stumbled and staggered away, and yet even as the other cadets attacked him he was still a blur of activity.

And constantly encouraging his students with a cheerful grin.

"Great Earthquake strike, PJ! Tighten up that lightning blast, Roxanne! Good, good-Great shot, Bobby! Tighten your form, Maxie!"

Goofy looked over at Gosalyn with a grin.

"Nice to see you up, Cadet Mallard! Wanna join in?"

Gosalyn grinned, got back up, and readied her bow. She decided she was going to like it here...

* * *

 _Just another random thought._


	2. Chapter 2

Hard Day's Knight

A Disney General/Kingdom Hearts Fic by Andrew Joshua Talon

DISCLAIMER: This is a non-profit, fan-based work of prose. Kingdom Hearts and everything else is the property of Disney and Square Enix. Please support the official release.

NOTE: Among the missions for Disney Knights-in-Training include protecting visiting Princesses. Which can have their own issues...

* * *

 _Many worlds, one sky...  
_

* * *

Webigail Vanderquack had dreamed of adventure and excitement her entire life. Thrills, explosions, friends, hamburgers: All wonders she dreamed of be holding. Ever since the Nephews had come to live with them at McDuck manor those five years, six months, two days and eleven hours ago, life had blossomed in ways she had never dreamed possible! It was better than her childhood imaginings! And yet it was also far more confusing and terrifying than she had imagined.

Like this moment. Sitting in front of a mirror while a Queen she was sworn to protect rummaged about for make up. Queen Elsa emerged with a smile, and held up a tiny brush on a thin filament covered in goo.

"I'm not entirely sure how make up works on feathers, but I think this will look good on you anyway," Elsa said with a smile.

"Are you completely sure that isn't toxic?" Webby asked. "There are multiple instances of mascara being applied with a topical poison to kill unsuspecting victims." Webby attempted to stand. "In fact, maybe I should get my tox screen kit right now-"

"I am sure it is completely safe," Elsa said soothingly, placing a gentle hand on Webby's shoulder and pushing her firmly back onto the chair. Webby stated at herself in the mirror, her fingers digging into the chair cushions.

"Besides," said Elsa gently, "if you are to be my bodyguard, you need to be presentable."

"I can just hide in the ceiling," Webby tried, wincing as Elsa began applying the make up. "If I am not seen, I'm doing my job right. Right?"

"Aren't you also supposed to act as a deterrent in certain situations too?" Elsa countered, now picking up lipstick. Webby was even more perturbed by that, given the lipstick guns her grandmother had, and again tried to rise. Elsa again held her down.

"Well, yes but-"

"Can you pucker your... Beak?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, i-" She demonstrates and froze as Elsa applied the red stuff. She felt herself flushing as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"There. Now, just a bit of blush and you are all set," Elsa said kindly. "My nurse taught me how to do this, since my mother... Wasn't around."

"I know. I'm sorry," Webby said sincerely. "I lost my parents too."

Elsa squeezed Webby's shoulder comfortingly, and used her other hand to finish the make up. "There. I think you look good!"

Webby stared at herself in the mirror, eyes narrowed. She looked very different. A very strange different. But Elsa looked like she was proud of herself and she was her client, so...

"Thank you. It looks... Good," Webby said stiffly. Elsa smiled.

"Good. Now, let's try some dresses-"

"Ah, no, I am fine with what I have," Webby said quickly, rising and managing to evade Elsa's hand and eyes. She headed for the door and opened it. "I really need to-"

She looked and saw Anna, Cinderella, and Belle barring her way with smiles and dresses. She looked back at Elsa, who appeared just a bit smug. Webby took a deep breath, and reminded herself she couldn't stab the people she was protecting.

"I... Suppose I can stay a bit longer," she sighed.

* * *

Louie grumbled to himself as he flipped through his phone. "I can't believe this. Getting drafted to guard Princesses! It's unconstitutional!"

"Come on Louie, it gives us more job opportunities and we can learn so much!" Huey consoled, flipping through his checklist as he patrolled the hallway.

"And there's so much adventure potential!" Dewey said happily, pointing his magitech pistol at a fly and making "pew pew" noises. Louie rolled his eyes and sighed again.

"Yes, potential in the form of 'which Princess needs a new sock" and 'who ate the last cookies' and 'who tells Cinderella someone spilled syrup on her carpets' and-"

A familiar blur appeared out of nowhere, tackling Louie to the flood. Louie gasped for breath as his brothers drew their weapons on-

A very becoming young female duck in a purple dress and make up. She would be gorgeous if not for the panicked look in her eyes.

"Webby?!" The triplets gasped.

"Hide me!" She squeaked. "They want to use things called curlers and some kind of aerosol and I Don't know why-!"

"Webby? Come back! I'm sorry!" Elsa shouted. "I forgive you for setting Olaf on fire!"

"You set Olaf on fire? Man Webby, you get to do all the cool stuff," Dewey said. Webby flushed, looked over her shoulder, and then back at the triplets.

"I was never here!" She hissed. She looked down at Louie. "Louie, you do the talking! Keep the others from saying anything, I need you to lie! Okay?"

"Sure thing, anything you say," Louie said, nodding with a dazed look in his eyes. Webby smiled at him, making him blush.

"Thank you!" She vanished again. A herd of Queens and Princesses ran up.

"Where did she-?" Elsa asked. Louie stood up and pointed down the hall.

"That way! She's headed for the baths! Get going!" Louie shouted. The crowd raced off, and Louie was left smiling. His brothers stared.

"Louie, you okay?" Huey asked.

"Hm? Oh, uh, sure," Louie said quickly. "Uh, say, do you happen to know what Webby's favorite... I Don't know, candy is?"

Dewey's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Oh just to make it up to her, this whole day," Louie said smoothly. "Maybe dinner, shooting at the arcade, maybe a boat ride..." He trailed off at the glares. "I mean, all THREE of us could take her along, of course! And I can just take her home after, no need trouble yourselves-"

Huey grasped Louie's shoulders. He looked him straight in the eyes. "Louie? No."

Louie tried to look innocent. "What? I totally owe you guys for something, my dearest brothers-"

"No Louie," Dewey said with precisely the same inflection and glare.

"I mean, instead of some weirdo-"

"LOUIE, NO," shouted his brothers.

"Guys! Come on!"

* * *

 _Just another random thought. Part of the Hard Day's Knight continuity._


	3. Omake

Hard Day's Knight

A Disney General/Kingdom Hearts Fic by Andrew Joshua Talon

DISCLAIMER: This is a non-profit, fan-based work of prose. Kingdom Hearts and everything else is the property of Disney and Square Enix. Please support the official release.

NOTE: Among the missions for Disney Knights-in-Training include protecting visiting Princesses. Which can have their own issues...

* * *

 _Many worlds, one sky...  
_

* * *

*Later...*

Elsa: I am very, very sorry Webby. *sighs* I guess I thought I could help you out of your shell like Anna did for me... But she is clearly much better at it than I am.

Webby: Oh no, It's all right! I understand! I'm just... I was raised in isolation and-

Elsa: The rules by which normal people live seem arbitrary and strange? Like a completely different world?

Webby: *nods* Yeah! Exactly!

Elsa: *smiles* I went through that too. I had teachers in it, of course, since I was to be queen. But real life is far more challenging.

Webby: *nods* Yes it is. But far more rewarding.

*The two smile, having found common ground... And then they hear music. They look out the window to see Louie holding up a boombox*

Louie: *singing along* _"Take these broken wings  
And learn to fly again  
And learn to live so free!  
When we hear the voices sing,  
The book of love will open up  
And let us in,  
Take these broken wings-"_ URK!

*He is tackled by his brothers and the music stops. Louie tries to struggle out of the grasp of his brothers as they drag him away*

Louie: Come on guys! Seriously!

Huey: You weren't even playing a Peter Gabriel song!

Louie: I like that song better! But hey, you can always let me go and try again with the right song-

Huey and Dewey: NO!

Louie: YOU COMPLETE ME WEBBYYY...!

Webby: *blinks* See? Something like that is completely strange to me but I'm sure it makes sense to normal people.

Elsa: *blinks, shrugs* I suppose so...?

* * *

 _Just for fun._


	4. Chapter 3

Hard Day's Knight

A Disney General/Kingdom Hearts Fic by Andrew Joshua Talon

DISCLAIMER: This is a non-profit, fan-based work of prose. Kingdom Hearts and everything else is the property of Disney and Square Enix. Please support the official release.

NOTE: Among the missions for Disney Knights-in-Training include protecting visiting Princesses. Which can have their own issues...

* * *

 _Many worlds, one sky...  
_

* * *

Roxanne shut her eyes, focusing on the magic within her. It was a familiar sensation to her by now: A feeling like the twinkling of stars or the song of an old music box, just behind her navel. She brought it out, letting the feeling fill her body and touch her heart. It was a moment of peace and tranquility, made manifest from her head to her toes, and she couldn't help a small smile. She opened her eyes, and spoke the words.

 _"THUNDER!"_

The sky darkened before the barrage began: Dozens of lightning blasts rained down, reducing the army of training dummies to burning splinters. She smiled and turned to her instructor.

"How was that, Master Donald?"

Donald nodded. "Good, good. More damage, less mana burn. Can you do it again?"

"Yes Master," Roxanne said. She turned back and fired the spell again, another batch of dummies meeting their end.

"Good, good!" Donald said with a nod. "You've kept up your studies in my absence!"

"Of course Master," Roxanne said with a smile and nod. "Mistress Sylvia has kept me studying while you were gone."

The duck magician nodded and sighed, rubbing his feathery cheek. He looked melancholy, and Roxanne frowned.

"Master? Something wrong?"

"Huh? No, nothing's wrong," Donald denied immediately. Roxanne sensed a lie and gave Donald the same gooey, disappointed pout that made Max crumble like a cookie. Donald grimaced, and crossed his arms defiantly.

"Now don't you start! You can't make me! Not that I have anything to hide, because I don't!"

Roxanne continued her assault, adding a tear to her eyes. Donald twitched, and sighed.

"Fine," he muttered. "I guess the more I see of what you, Webby, the boys and everybody else went through while we were gone... How you all changed and grew..."

"You're sorry you missed it?" Roxanne guessed. Donald sighed and nodded, looking a bit annoyed.

"You and Daisy are annoyingly insightful," he commented.

"We learned from your example," Roxanne teased. She hesitated only a moment, before pulling her short teacher a hug.

"H-hey wait a minute! Put me down!" Donald warbled, angry and embarrassed. Roxanne laughed and kissed the top of his head, making him blush.

"We missed you too, Master Donald," Roxanne said earnestly. Donald's blush intensified, but he did smile. He allowed the hug for a bit longer, before clearing his throat.

"Okay, that's enough. Put me down," Donald ordered. Roxanne giggled.

"I still have a year's worth of hugs to give you! Don't you want to get it over with now?"

"Grrr... Fine!" Donald grumbled. "I won't enjoy it!"

"I know. You are a very wise and tolerant master," said Roxanne sincerely.

"You'd best never forget it!"

* * *

 _A bit of fluff... No pun intended._


	5. Chapter 4

Hard Day's Knight

A Disney General/Kingdom Hearts Fic by Andrew Joshua Talon

DISCLAIMER: This is a non-profit, fan-based work of prose. Kingdom Hearts and everything else is the property of Disney and Square Enix. Please support the official release.

NOTE: Among the missions for Disney Knights-in-Training include protecting visiting Princesses. Which can have their own issues...

* * *

 _Many worlds, one sky...  
_

* * *

Kit Cloudkicker thought that becoming a cadet for the Disney-knights-in training would bring mostly familiar challenges. Difficult assignments, people, commanders, enemies: You name it. All of that was expected, the price paid for adventure and doing something that truly mattered.

There were some challenges he did not expect though. But in hindsight, he really should have been.

He was taking a break from hand to hand training, sitting on the sidelines of the exercise field. A blonde dog man named Bobby and Ernie, his hyena friend from Cape Suzette, sat in the grass and watched their fellow cadets wrestle and fight.

"So, that Mallard girl is nice, huh?" Ernie began, leering a bit. "All fire and nice, thick thighs."

"Dude, ask her out then," Bobby said encouragingly, scarfing some cheese whiz he had smuggled in. Ernie grinned and crossed his arms.

"Please. She'll beg me to ask her out after I show her up in training!"

"Despite the fact she's beaten you in every spar so far?" Kit asked dryly. Ernie flushed.

"I was going easy on her!" Ernie protested. He adapted a sly look. "Besides, she already can't keep her hands off me."

"To throttle you, sure," Kit laughed. Ernie grumbled, and then his eyes widened.

"Oh wow... check out that cutie! Those legs, those curves!"

Even Bobby sat up and whistled appreciatively. "Now that is a hot honey bear."

Kit turned his head. "Who are you-?"

"Hey Kit!" Kit blinked. His little sister, Molly Cunningham, stood there in her usual shorts and tank top. She handed him a package. "Care package right from Mom and Dad!"

"Uh, thanks," Kit said, "why are you here though?"

Molly grinned. "I'm gonna be enrolling here soon, so I get to take a tour and deliver your package! Looks like you're all tuckered out now, huh? It isn't too much for my big, strong big brother is it?"

"Not at all, squirt. Now get going, I am in class technically," Kit said, annoyed but smiling. Molly grinned, and waved before she headed off. Kit sighed and looked over at his fellow cadets, still staring after Molly.

"Siblings huh? So, where's this honey... bear..." Kit followed their gazes. He soon saw the retreating end of his little sister as she talked excitedly with an instructor, Retired General Sparrowhawk. He looked back at his fellow cadets, leering at HIS SISTER-

* * *

"How exactly did you get potato peeling duty... And a black eye?" His mother demanded over the phone much later, when Kit was back in his dorm room. Kit scowled.

"Same reason you had to bail Dad out of jail last year."

Rebecca von Bruinwald nee Cunningham's eyes widened in realization, and she shook her head with a disapproving look... Trying hard not to grin.

"Young man, your intentions may be noble but you can't beat up every teenaged boy making eyes at your sister!"

"I can try!"

* * *

 _What can I say? Talespin is one of my favorite Disney Afternoon shows ever._


	6. Chapter 6

Hard Day's Knight

A Disney General/Kingdom Hearts Fic by Andrew Joshua Talon

DISCLAIMER: This is a non-profit, fan-based work of prose. Kingdom Hearts and everything else is the property of Disney and Square Enix. Please support the official release.

NOTE: Among the missions for Disney Knights-in-Training include protecting visiting Princesses. Which can have their own issues...

* * *

 _Many worlds, one sky...  
_

* * *

King Gregor of Dunwyn had thought he had seen everything this incredible world had to offer. Dragons, ogres, giants; most recently real living Gummi Bears. He thought nothing could surprise him, and in the strangest sense he was right.

Yet now he felt a strange kind of shock at how he was taking the incredible in stride. Though he supposed it helped when the incredible spoke well, dressed impeccably and demonstrated acumen at least as great as his own.

Even so, a tiny part of him marvelled at the seven foot tall tiger man who stood in his hunting grounds before him and his knights, calmly talking a literal magic hand cannon.

"The principle is not dissimilar to a cross bow," Shere Khan spoke, lifting the large weapon up, "in that it liberates stored energy to launch a projectile, guided by small machines. In this case though, the bolt is comprised of concentrated fire or ice." Khan lifted the weapon and pointed it at a bullseye. He pulled the trigger with one of those massive, yet agile fingers. With a loud report like thunder, the gun spoke and the target was reduced to ashes. Sir Tuxford led the knights in gasps of awe at the feat. King Gregor nodded.

"A most impressive weapon, Mister Khan. And yet, is such fearsome power necessary?"

Shere Khan raised a striped brow. "Free people only sleep well when they know there are men willing and able to protect them. Your kingdom has been taken by men without respect for life or fairness, your highness. Would not such power have prevented it?"

Gregor nodded, unhappy but unable to refute the Alien's logic. "It is true that an unsheathed sword can keep others from being drawn. Yet I cannot help but worry at the harm such power could do in the wrong hands."

"That is not my primary concern, your Majesty. It is yours," Khan spoke, again with a cold, precise logic Gregor could not refute. The tiger paused. "However, I have found it better to arm those who would be responsible with such power, so that they can stop others who would be irresponsible. Someone will get this power sooner or later." Shere Khan handed the weapon to the king, who handled it carefully. "The rest is up to free will."

Gregor studied the mighty weapon carefully. The frightened faces of his subjects, his daughter, when Igthorn had conquered his kingdom filled his mind's eye. He took a deep breath.

"So then," Shere Khan asked, almost gently, "What is your decision, Your Majesty?"

* * *

 _For my fellow Gummi Bears fans._


	7. Chapter 7

Hard Day's Knight

A Disney General/Kingdom Hearts Fic by Andrew Joshua Talon

DISCLAIMER: This is a non-profit, fan-based work of prose. Kingdom Hearts and everything else is the property of Disney and Square Enix. Please support the official release.

NOTE: Among the missions for Disney Knights-in-Training include protecting visiting Princesses. Which can have their own issues...

* * *

 _Many worlds, one sky...  
_

* * *

Gosalyn groaned, leaning on her bow as a makeshift walking stick. She was limping, _limping,_ through the halls. On one side was Webby Vanderquack, her roommate, who was still excitedly babbling about their day.

"Ooh, I've never seen a shot like that! It bounced _everywhere!_ Professor Fatale was very impressed, did you hear how impressed she was?! And you outran the fireball!"

"No sweat," Gosalyn managed, coaxing her magic to keep her on her feet like puppet strings. "I had... No idea I could do that."

"Oh, was that your first Limit?" Webby gasped, showering Gosalyn with a grin. "That was _incredible!_ It used up all your mana but _wow!_ The whole training yard was leveled! That was so incredible!"

"Yeah... Yeah! I guess it was pretty incredible!" Gosalyn said with a grin, feeling proud despite her aches and pains. That _Donald Duck himself_ had been impressed with her Limit was saying something! The fact it was a gigantic explosion of magical energy that could level buildings was even better! "He said I tapped into the... What did he call it?"

"Ultima family of spells!" Webby gushed. "Oh! I have books on it! We can study it and help you refine it! It seemed to take a specific shape when you let it loose: I think the aircraft of Darkwing Duck? Oh, have you met him?!"

"Heh, yeah," Gosalyn said with a nod. They made it to their dorm, Webby opening the door. Gosalyn limped in, dropping her bow and quiver on her bed. She was going to shower, and then probably collapse. Webby bustled into the bathroom first: After her day, she deserved it. She sat down at her desk as the shower started up, and she looked at the picture of her father, mother, and Launchpad on her dresser. She smiled. "He's pretty keen gear," she said with a smile.

"I'm so _glad_ you think that way about me, _sweetie pie,"_ stated a familiar voice behind her. Gosalyn yelped, and very, very slowly turned around. Cast in the shadows, looking every inch the formidable terror of the night, stood her father. He'd taken to wearing pants, gloves, boots and a utility belt in later years: Something about "Needing more arch support" and "tired of burning his fingers". He'd also adopted a mask with lenses that glowed white, further enhancing his mystique.

His cape was even waving in a non-existent breeze. She bet Mom had done it for him.

Speaking of, Morgana Mallard stepped out of the shadows, looking as dignified and serene as she almost always did... Though her expression was brittle.

"Uh... Hello Dad, hello Mom," Gosalyn said with as innocent a smile as she could manage. "Did I mention I love you a whole lot recently?"

"No. But you could start," Morgana suggested. Gosalyn gulped.

"Would it help?" She squeaked.

"Probably not, but let's find out _together,_ shall we?" Darkwing observed dryly.

Gosalyn stared at her parents, stepping back until her back hit the wall.

"Look, I know you're not happy-"

"Would you like to know specifically why?" Darkwing asked sarcastically.

"Yes Dad. Please," Gosalyn said.

"Without shouting, Dark?" Morgana asked gently. Darkwing took a deep breath, and narrowed his eyes.

"Gosalyn, please tell me why you did this?" Darkwing managed, gritting his teeth. " _Without telling me?"_

"Dad, we barely survived the Heartless attacking St. Canard!" Gosalyn shouted back. "WE NEARLY ALL DIED! Or worse!" She shook her head. "I have the power to help the universe! Multiverse! Omniverse!" She glared at him. "You keep telling me that a true hero acts when they can make a difference! I can make a difference! So I'm here to make a difference, just like you! So I don't want to hear a word about it being 'too dangerous'! Or too something else!"

Darkwing blinked. "THAT'S NOT WHY I'M MAD!" He shouted, shaking his fists over his head. Gosalyn coughed.

"Oh... Um... Well... I just wanted to learn proper magic and how to pilot starships and other cool things like that?"

"Without asking me first?" Darkwing demanded. "Or your mother?!"

"Well, to be fair to Mom, she's not really up on... Non elemental magic?" Gosalyn winced.

Morgana shook her head at Darkwing's look. She shrugged. "She's got a point."

"But the lighting and the thunder-!" Darkwing protested.

"That's more thematic," Morgana explained with a smile. "You know, parlor tricks! Real offensive magic is not my specialty, but a wider world of magic is now open to her! Well, wider worlds of magic. Isn't it good?"

"Amazing," Darkwing sighed. "But I still don't know why you'd do this without asking me first! How much is this going to cost me?"

"Nothing! I got a scholarship due to having such strong magic potential!" Gosalyn said cheerfully.

Darkwing hugged his daughter. "You're the most wonderful daughter a duck could have! Thank you so much! Why didn't you lead with that?!"

"Um... You were so intimidating I kind of forgot to reason properly?" Gosalyn said.

"Flattery will only get you so far," Darkwing said. "And we're going to have a _long talk_ about this-"

"Ahem, Dark?" Morgana took Darkwing's arm. She led him away, and whispered in his ear. He nodded several times... And then he grinned.

"I love the way you think, dear," Darkwing cooed. He turned around and smiled at Gosalyn. "I'm so proud of you, Gosalyn! And to show just how proud... I've got a surprise!"

"Um... Is it a vehicle for me with all that money you're saving?" Gosalyn asked.

"No, because there's no refund for this year's tuition," Darkwing replied, his eyes narrowing. "I've got a better idea."

Gosalyn's head was buried in her arms as she sat at her desk the next morning. Her fellow cadet Kit looked over at her.

"Hey, Mallard: You all right? You look down."

He looked forward as the door to the classroom opened... And a cloud of smoke entered.

" _I am the terror, that flaps in the night! I am the term paper you accidentally deleted without backing it up! I am DARKWING DUCK! ..._ Your teacher in deduction and defense, among other disciplines!" Darkwing flapped his cape, clearing the smoke. "Now, open up the attachment as we read through the syllabus which I wrote myself and definitely didn't take from another instructor's previous curriculum!"

Gosalyn just groaned.

* * *

 _For my fellow Darkwing Duck fans._


	8. Chapter 8

Hard Day's Knight

A Disney General/Kingdom Hearts Fic by Andrew Joshua Talon

DISCLAIMER: This is a non-profit, fan-based work of prose. Kingdom Hearts and everything else is the property of Disney and Square Enix. Please support the official release.

NOTE: Yes, canonically, Mickey Mouse DOES have an older sister: Amelia Fieldmouse. She's the mother of Ferdy and Morty, her husband's name is Frank.

* * *

 _Many worlds, one sky...  
_

* * *

The lounge the teachers used was just one of hundreds of similar rooms across the Castle: A long meeting table, coffee machine, and comfortable chairs. It even had a window looking out onto the training courtyard, which was a nice touch. Amelia Mouse looked out at the yard with a soft, sad smile as she rested her hand on the windowsill.

"It's been a while since I visited," she admitted to the person walking up to her side. "A very long time."

"The King's sister staying at arm's length?" Darkwing Duck asked, hands on his hips as he stood next to her. The duck always seemed like he had to pose dramatically, no matter the situation. Amelia shrugged.

"I had my adventures. I helped raise the King, after all." She looked towards a row of training shields, her vision elsewhere and more distant. "We started as orphans, you know. Mickey... And me. Big sister. I had to take care of him all by myself."

"I'm sorry," Darkwing said, his voice filled with genuine sympathy. Amelia nodded in thanks, her eyes still on the past.

"After a while though... He didn't need me anymore. So I guess I retired. Found Frank, settled down... Got a _real_ job," she said with a wry smile. One Darkwing returned, a knowing look in his eyes.

"Thought it was safer to stay away, hm?" He asked gently. Amelia nodded, her grip on the windowsill tightening just a bit. "Wanted to be normal?"

"I thought it would be enough. I thought raising a family would be... Protection," she managed. She sighed and looked at her hands. "But being normal..."

"It's no protection, trying to blend into the crowd," Darkwing said. Amelia nodded slowly. Darkwing patted her on the shoulder. "I know something of that, myself. And I'm sorry for who you lost."

"Thank you," Amelia said softly. She took a deep breath, and stood up straight as she caught sight of a familiar duo in the yard below. "If you'll excuse me, I have some work to do," she said politely. She pulled out a paintbrush from her belt, and drew a circle in the air. She hopped through it-And was immediately down in the courtyard, appearing through another circle of paint.

Goofy clapped joyfully as Donald crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ah jest love how you do that, Lady Amelia! Eeyuck! So, ready to begin?" Goofy asked. Amelia hesitated only a moment, before nodding.

"Yes. Now please, remember... Don't hold back," she said.

"Everybody says that," Donald observed, swinging his wand around with one hand. "But we're still gonna."

"I know," Amelia said with a small grin, "but I'm trying to get back into this. And I only got into it one way: The hard way."

"As you wish, Lady Amelia," Goofy said with a smile. He then _moved,_ and suddenly his shield was flying for her face.

Amelia swung the paintbrush, its magic extending it to the length of a spear in seconds as she brought forth blue paint. It solidified into a solid wall in front of her, just an instant before the shield struck and shattered it. She was already moving, the shield flying past her as she ran and swung the paintbrush up and down in the air in front of her. Yellow streaks appeared in her wake, and she pointed her paintbrush at them with magic flowing in her veins and a familiar word on her panting lips.

" _Thunder!"  
_  
The streaks flashed and roared, sending lightning blasts across the field. Goofy caught his shield and deflected the blasts that homed on him with it, while Donald cast Aeroga and let the shield absorb the shots. The duck magician raised his wand.

" _Fira!"_ He shouted, sending several blasts of flame right at Amelia. Amelia swung her paintbrush again, drawing a blue circle in front of herself. It hung suspended in the air, until Amelia again used her magic.

" _Blizzara!"_

The blue shield burst into an expanding ring of frost and cold, the blasts of fire striking it and throwing up steam. Amelia swung her paintbrush again, quickly, as a shadow loomed through the steam. She ducked away, as Goofy burst through with his fist leading.

"GOTCHA!" Goofy bellowed, his fist meeting an Amelia-shaped object... Which collapsed into a puddle of black paint. Goofy was thrown off for only a moment, twisting around to deflect Amelia's follow up strike with his shield. He flipped down, skidding on his shield like a board, and spun to strike Amelia's legs. The mouse wizard was caught, and sent tumbling with a cry right onto her face. She hastily got back up, raising her head... To see Donald standing right in front of her, his staff pointed right between her eyes.

"Bang. You're dead," Donald deadpanned. Amelia sighed, and looked back at the ground. Her fists tightened again...

" _Amelia! Amelia, help! HELP!"  
_  
She could still hear her husband screaming, desperate for help. She could still see the looks on Ferdy and Morty's faces when she came back to their house, their father absent... See that they _knew..._

Donald and Goofy's hands came to rest on hers. She looked back up, flushing in frustration and exhaustion and some grief.

"It's okay," Goofy said kindly. "We'll go again. As many times as you need."

"So just keep your nose to the grindstone," Donald said with surprising gentleness. He narrowed his eyes. "But be more specific about how to not hold back!"

Amelia nodded, feeling chastened... But hopeful thanks to the kind eyes of her brother's old friends. She stood up, brushed herself off, and nodded. She took hold of the paintbrush again.

"All right. One more try..."

* * *

 _I mentally gave Amelia Grey Deluise for a voice actress. I also decided to give her my own twist: She had magic similar to Mickey in Epic Mickey, painting based. She used it to keep Mickey (and Oswald, whom I'll handle in another chapter) safe growing up._


	9. Chapter 9

Hard Day's Knight

A Disney General/Kingdom Hearts Fic by Andrew Joshua Talon

DISCLAIMER: This is a non-profit, fan-based work of prose. Kingdom Hearts and everything else is the property of Disney and Square Enix. Please support the official release.

Note: This part written by Islandhopper

* * *

 _Many worlds, one sky...  
_

* * *

It was only after Mark Beaks finished scrambling out the door that Shere Khan finally spoke in Flintheart Glomgold's presence.  
"I truly loath that creature."

Glomgold, who like the suited tiger sat in one of the luxurious hover-recliners of the Billionaires' Club Private Space Station, raised a bushy eyebrow, "Wait, more than me?" He asked in his thick (some would say exaggerated) Scottish brogue.

A servant drone hovered next Shere Khan, offering the predator a cup of tea. With supreme poise and grace the tiger accepted the hot drink, "This may surprise you Mr. Glomgold," the Tiger pausing to take a careful sip, "But while I may not hold you to the same esteem I do you rival," the very Scottish duck tensed, "I do in fact enjoy your company."

Confusion collided with impending rage, his eyes widening, Flintheart Glomgold could only ask, "Why?"

The tiger savored another sip of the tea, "You must understand Mr. Glomgold, my respect for our peers McDuck and Xanatos comes from our shared understanding and application of a singular truth..." sip, "That money is not power."

At that Glomgold couldn't restrain himself, "What! But of course it is."

" _ **No**_ ," Shere Khan replaced the teacup upon the attending drone's tray before steepling his claws beneath his gaze. The same gaze that had sent Mark Beaks running with not even a word. To his credit, Flintheart Glomgold merely sat up straighter in his seat rather than follow the other bird's example. " _ **It is not.**_ "

"Money," he continued, "Mr. Glomgold, is the gaudy McMansion in the Florida Keys that falls apart within ten years..."

" _But I own a gaudy McMansion in the Florida Keys."_

" _Power_ is the old stone palace that stands for centuries. You amuse me Flintheart Glomgold. You are a vicious, ruthless cur for whom there exists no line you will not cross..."

"Aw shucks, yer makin me blush-"

"But you will choose money over power every. Single. Time."

Glomgold's bill snapped shut, considering the tiger's words, before shrugging in acceptance, "Eh, true enough. But wait, what do money, power, and gaudy houses meant to satisfy my ego have to do with that _bampot_ * Mark Beaks?"

"Because, Mr. Glomgold, while _you_ will always choose money over power, _**Mr. Beaks**_ chooses neither. No, he prefers that fickle, fleeting thing called fame. And while power is the old stone home and money the shallow mcmansion... fame? Fame is a house of straw built atop a foundation of sand, falling apart at the slightest wrong wind." At that Shere Khan got up and left, leaving Glomgold alone in the Billionaires' Club.

Glomgold hated Scrooge McDuck.

He barely tolerated David Xanatos.

But Shere Khan? Shere Khan he feared.

* * *

 _*bampot- scottish insult for idiot_

 _I like to think that Shere Khan pulled himself up from nothing, likely from out of the slums of somewhere like Calcutta (Clawcutta?). From his slums and back alleys of Clawcutta, they would likely still tell stories of the Tiger King, who clawed and murdered his way to the top and eventually out of the Indian criminal underworld... if there were anyone left alive to tell such stories._


	10. Chapter 10

Hard Day's Knight

A Disney General/Kingdom Hearts Fic by Andrew Joshua Talon

DISCLAIMER: This is a non-profit, fan-based work of prose. Kingdom Hearts and everything else is the property of Disney and Square Enix. Please support the official release.

Note: This part written by myself

* * *

 _Many worlds, one sky...  
_

* * *

Gadget signed one sheet, then another, then another. She double checked each signature and finally, with a smile, relinquished the clipboard to Duchess Daisy. The landing bay for the Castle was full of activity as technicians and engineers moved the new ships into their berths.

"Thank you so much, Duchess Daisy," Gadget said happily. "These new Gummi Ships are sure to make the King and Queen happy! As well as anyone who flies them!"

"Not a problem!" Daisy said cheerfully. "And don't worry. The Royal Flight Engineers are here to finalize all the preparations!"

Gadget coughed. "Ah? Really? Well golly, I had better get going!"

Daisy raised a feathered brow. "Oh? And why is that?"

"Well, because of something very important that just now came up and slipped my mind," Gadget said quickly, "funny thing, I know. But memory is strange given the random firings of synapses and how it can create an abstract pattern and in any event I need to go-"

"HEY GADGET!"

Gadget froze, and slowly turned around. There was Dale: Big hearted, simple Dale, waving with a big, big smile. And next to him, ever present was...

"Hello Dale. Hello Chip," Gadget greeted carefully.

"Hello Gadget," Chip said softly. He took a few steps up to her, and stopped a few inches short. She stared back into his dark eyes, and he stared back into hers. Dale stood off to the side, looking between them. He coughed.

"Ah... Well... I'll just uh... Go over here! Where it's less awkward," Dale said quickly, rushing off.

"You didn't call," Chip said. Gadget cleared her throat.

"I got a little distracted. And we said we weren't going to make it weird."

"Weird? I'm not making it weird, you are," Chip said with a mild scowl. She scowled back.

"How am I making it weird? I just forgot to call-"

"For four days?" Chip asked dryly. Gadget flushed.

"Well, they found a new energy source and it was very fascinating and-Hey! Come on, we said we wouldn't make it weird," she said immediately, returning a glare at Chip. Chip shot it back.

"You set up the rules for how it was supposed to go! If you're going to break them-" Chip started.

"Of course I broke the rules! You don't mind when I do!" Gadget retorted.

"I mind when you do it like this!" Chip shot back.

The two began to bicker, and Daisy looked over at Dale. He was eating popcorn.

"Are they always like this?"

"Eeyup," Dale said with a nod. "See, after I hooked up with Foxglove, they tried to get together... Then didn't get together, then were, and now are but won't admit it." He rolled his eyes. "I figure they'll get it together one of these days. For the moment, just enjoy the show."

"... Where did you hide that popcorn?" Daisy asked. Dale shrugged.

"You'd be surprised how deep these pockets are."


End file.
